Herobrine's Family
by SkullduggeryFowl
Summary: Amelia is the little sister of Herobrine and Notch and is always overprotected and so when Herobrine, Amelia and Notch run into a little trouble with the endermen Herobrine and Notch will find it harder then ever to protect her.


**Authors Note i copied the idea of a little sister of Herobrine's from BlueSea's I just wanted to tell the readers that im giving a bit of credit to BlueSeas**

Amelia was Herobrine and Notch's little sister was always being over protected by her brother she was in the nether with Herobrine. Amelia was there bored out of her mind rolling her white eyes blue dress and long black hair. Walking down a nether fortress hallway and Herobrine was lecturing her about saftey.  
"Now remember lava may not hurt at first but then it starts burning and there are some wither skeleton rebels that won't think twice about attacking you and here in the nether fire starts everywhere also".  
"I GET IT" exclaimed Amelia "don't you think I know that lava hurts how dumb do you think I am and a bunch of withers can't kill me im the little sister of Herobrine and Notch".  
Herobrine stared at Amelia for a moment completely silent.  
"Well there was no need for that" Herobrine murmured.  
As they turned the corner Herobrine saw a wither gang brandishing weapons like war hammers, spears and knuckle spikes beating up a zombie pigman.  
"oh shit" cursed Herobrine shoving Amelia behind a wall "I'll handle this".  
Herobrine's hands crackled with lightning he jumped in front of the withers looked straight at the tallest one with a large cut on his chest an then shot him in the face with lightning. The rest ran at him trying to pin him down. A short one with tiny eyes grabbed Herobrines arm and Herobrine punched him in the face. One with massive teeth punched Herobrine in the gut Herobrine chucked him through the netherbrick wall landing the wither in lava. A one-armed wither went to give Herobrine in a headlock he pinned him down and the other withers started hitting or stabbing them with their weapons. Suddenly the one pinning Herobrine down was hit in the face by a fireball landing him on the ground when his head hit the ground a massive crack echoed the hallway. Herobrine looked to see who threw it and Amelia was standing there fireballs in both hands with a massive smile on her face.  
"What are you doing" shouted Herobrine.  
He teleported behind all the withers cracked two of their heads together three stooges style and snapped the last ones neck.  
"You were meant to be hiding behind that wall".  
"Oh come on I just proved that I can fight".  
A wither skeleton crept up behind Amelia with a mace and Herobrine teleported behind him slammed him to the ground grabbed hid mace and slammed him in the chest lets not get into details about what happened when the mace hit the wither lets just say the withers chest exploded.  
"You were saying".  
"I knew he was there" grumbled Amelia.  
"Of course now I think you've seen enough of the Nether lets go back to the Aether Notch is probaly there right now".  
"But but i haven't seen a ghast yet!".  
"Why don't you look at a creeper as we go to the Aether portal".  
"Creepers are booooooooooring".  
Herobrine stopped and looked at amelia frowning. Oh yeah thought Amelia Herobrine made the creeper it's one of the only mobs he made quick apologise he's really sensitive about it.  
"I mean ummm uhhhh i thought you were talking about endermen".  
Herobrine smiled and kept on walking. poor Herobrine thought Amelia gulible to no one but his little sister. Amelia knew that Herobrine absoloutley hated enderman. They entered the nether portal Amelia found herself in a massive diamond hallway with windows on eaither side with two golden glowing men on either side of the portal they had silver helmets covering their faces with eye holes and staffs made from the void. These golden men were called skydalshians loyal to no one but the gods of minecraft. Amelia looked out the windows and saw a human hitting a tree the hallway in the diamond hallway in the sky was invisible to the naked eye. A creeper walked behind the human and blew him up. Amelia giggled Herobrine was right the creepers are cool. As Amelia saw the glowstone Aether portal Herobrine stopped and shuddered entering the pure light magic portal was very painful to him as he was mainly dark magic. When Amelia went through the portal she felt a bit sick to as she had a bit of light and dark in her.  
As she entered the Aether and squinted her eyes as the bright light hit her. As Herobrine lay coughing on the ground she helped him up as the sickness weared off Herobrine he started walking.  
"We better get heading to your brothers castle" said Herobrine pointing at the white marble castle.  
Notche's castle had large red banners hanging off it and mighty pillars in front of the massive oak doors with golden door nobs as Amelia and Herobrine entered the castle many humans in the castle going to Notch for advice saw Herobrine and ran. Some of Notch's close friends glared at him. Herobrine smiled, luaghed and waved at their glaring faces, showing rude fingers and cracking knuckles. He entered Notch's office opening its grand oak doors with one hand while the other hand waved.  
"Hello Herobrine" glowered Notch not looking up from his marble desk while writing womthing with a diamond encrusted quill  
"I thought i was supposed to be the mean one"  
"you are" replied Notch  
"No I just have a mean job"  
"Well you didn't have to blow up that castle i had in the nether"  
"That's in the past now"  
"You did it on wensday"  
"what day is it again?"  
"Guys guys guys stop aguring so what Herobrine blew up somthing of yours" exclaimed Amelia  
"What she said" smiled Herobrine pointing at Amelia's head.  
They all heard a explosion in beyond the office.  
"Wasn't me!" instantly shouted Herobrine.  
They all ran into the grand hallway and saw endermen everywere beating up and killing humans and Notch's followers and friends.  
"Looks like we've got a fight on our hands" said Herobrine his hands light up with lightning while Notches made two large stones burst through the main entrance making to large holes and hovering above his hands while Amelia had two fireballs.


End file.
